Reunion
by Alfreya-chan13
Summary: Practically a sequel to Don't Leave. About Shinichi and Ran as they reunite again after all the hell's that happened to them.


**Hey guys! It's so good to be back! I'm sorry for being away for almost two months, school's got the better of me. Anyways, have you seen the latest DC episode! Like agghh! Heizuha! xD**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

Sharp blue eyes scoured the vast, darkened area from where the figure stood. Flames erupted from a building ten meters away from him, bodies of police officers and criminals collided from one another, handcuffs dangling from the wrists of the arrested. Sirens blared, the fire burned, the people moved; it was one hell of a sight. Everywhere he looks, the darkness evaded him. Yet, he looks for the one person who can light up the anchorage around him. The angel who can only save him – that bright light of hope and happiness who can overwhelm all negatives inside.

He continues to search; eyes roaming, body moving. Heavy footsteps sounded the stony ground from where he walked. He was beginning to worry. What if the bright light that can manage to shine over him is gone?

He spoke too soon.

"Shinichi? Is that you?"

A soft, feathery voice that was all too familiar to him sounded. An intake of breath was all he could manage. He froze, his heart beating frantically inside his chest. Shinichi faced the sound of her quavering voice. There before him is where she stood, an astonished expression craving the corners of her face.

They both stood, their eyes not leaving a single sight of the other.

Long chestnut hair swayed from her slender back. Soft fingers rested gently from her lips as she tried to cover the shock she managed to give from the corners of her mouth to the shaking knees below her. Noticeable bruises, scars, and wounds were planted deep within her rosy, pale skin. She looked so weak and battered, yet:

She's still as beautiful as ever.

A grin crawled to his face as his legs picked their pace. The heavy breathing from his lungs came back again, though he didn't mind. He felt himself weaken from the lack of energy and the effects the antidote he took in. But it didn't matter to him.

He needed to be by her side.

The fast, gentle pace slowed down as he gave one final sprint towards her direction. A sigh of contentment was breathed out as he took in her beauty. It saddened him a bit that she fought for the mayhem he brought to her life when it was only supposed to be him to do all the fighting. But even if he'd told her no, she'd still do it anyway. Her stubbornness is what made Shinichi love her more.

Tears fell from her lavender entities, a mixture of happiness and relief added up to the shock she felt.

"Ran."

His voice was gentle, calm and composed despite the chaos he got in and fought for. The grin never left his bruised face. His were ripped to shreds but he stood tall with pride for winning the fight. Then again, he was so happy to see her.

The sound of his deep octaves made her smile, the hand that once covered her shy, shocked, pink lips now dropped to her side. Her grin was so wide Shinichi felt himself melt. He's always wanted to see that smile again – the smile she'd only give for 'Shinichi' and not 'Conan'. The smile that can only brighten up the pain inside him.

Ran's slender, long arms engulfed his neck. Her face pushed against the rags he called his clothes. The tears that fell from her eyes stained the shirt he wore, her hand fisted into a ball as she grabbed the back cloth of his shirt. Slowly, she sobbed.

"I'm so happy to see you, Shinichi."

Her voice was as flocculent as marshmallows he practically felt his insides twist with glee. A sigh escaped his bruised lips again. He pushed his head to her neck crevice, his own arms wrapping her by her torso. A whiff of sweat, orchid perfume, blood, and gunpowder met with the tip of his nose. The determination and strength she pulled off made him brighten with delight as he embraced her. He snuggled closer to her, closing his eyes in utter appreciation in the process.

Shinichi squeezed Ran gently, earning a squeeze back in return. Ran felt comfortable and safe, so did Shinichi. Knowing that the other was beside them, a blizzard or a criminal battle was nothing compared to the love they shared. The atmosphere around them slowly vanished, leaving them in their own little world.

It was silent. The sound of the wailing sirens and chattering of people was only a whisper to them. Nothing bothered them as they clung to each other like lifelines.

Finally, after all the shit that happened to them since Tropical Land, they are finally together again. No more running away, no more fast minute appearances, and especially no more lies and secrets. They can be together for a lifetime now.

After a few more moments of silence, Shinichi opened his mouth to respond to what Ran said earlier.

"I'm happy to be back by your side again, Ran."

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **So yeah, it was pretty much like a sequel to Don't Leave, but instead, it's about Ran and Shinichi. I never really thought about it much until I compared it to the story I first posted and well, yeah. xD**

 **I hope you guys liked it! Comment, favorite, and rate my story! Please tell me if I made any mistakes, your judgement is what I need to improve my writing. ;)**


End file.
